Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vacuum refining furnace.
Description of the Related Art
A typical refining furnace operates to separate and purify non-ferrous alloys based on the different vaporization and condensation properties of different metal elements. The liquid alloy material successively enters different layers of evaporators in the refining furnace, and is heated to a much higher temperature by the graphite heater. During the above process, the metal having low boiling point is transformed from a liquid state to a gas state by evaporation, then condensed to the liquid state again on the graphite condensing casing, and finally collected by a confluence plate. The final liquid is discharged by a discharge pipe while a non-evaporated liquid metal residue is discharged by a residue pipe.
To improve the alloy treatment capacity, conventional refining furnaces are generally equipped with a graphite heater having a much higher power. However, this results in problems such as too high temperature of the graphite condensing casing and a decrease of the condensing efficiency. Some metal vapors requiring a relatively low condensing temperature cannot be condensed and the metal vapors spread randomly, thereby obstructing the exhaust pipe or resulting in short circuit, and shortening the service life of the refining furnace.